bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Belong to Me
Sung by Elizabeth But notice on the cover art Cohen (is that Cohen?) has the microphone... - Oh and I guess "Will The Circle Be Unbroken" wouldn't go over well (officially) - though who knows, with all his other nefarious activities maybe Cohen bootlegged religious media . On the other hand BS2 had Ryan say that he didnt prohibit personal religion (I think the Bibles and Crucifix 'Contraband' REAL issue was more that it was Smuggled). 13:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes that is Cohen, but remember that we acctually hear Elizabeth sing the song. And I don't think Cohen would sing on a album about Elizabeth, or maybe he did, we don't know... Shacob (talk) 13:06, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :The fact that Cohen is on the cover is meaningless. Maybe (in the game's narrative) he's the one playing the guitar heard in the song. Maybe he and Elizabeth performed a duet on the other songs on the album. Maybe he's so vain that he demanded that his image be on the cover even though he did nothing besides producing the album. Maybe he assumed that choosy Rapture shoppers would be more trusting of a product with an acclaimed musician on the cover that just a no name chanteuse with a pretty face. :It's impossible to be sure and it doesn't make a difference. Elizabeth clearly sang "You Belong to Me" herself. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Why...? Why did Elizabeth need to scope out Rapture in person instead of through the Sea of Doors? If it was for research, why did she ask such obvious questions about the Little Sisters when she and 'Booker' ran into them? Why ally herself with Sander Cohen, and why does Cohen not seem to recognize her at all when they meet? And as a follow-up, what, if any, relevance does this song have to the narrative? 02:17, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sander Cohen's words to Elizabeth in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 were "You're more than you claim to be, little songbird, are you not? Watch this one, DeWitt. She'll take you where you don't want to go." It's not obvious how at the time, but it's clear he knows her from a previous experience. :Researching via the Sea of Doors would open a Tear each time and draw too much attention. Maybe she did know about the sisters and just deliberately pondered the questions aloud to see what kind of answer he would give her (she is rather vindictive against him). :Sander Cohen is one of the most prominent people in Rapture. Gaining access to him would give her access to privileges and valuable information that might be restricted to some ordinary citizen. Furthermore, it's known from previos games that he has associates, his disciples. It's conceivable that if he had 4, he might have more and that Elizabeth (already a talented singer in her own right) might have impressed him enough to become one of his newest disciples. :As for You Belong to Me, he's not keeping her around because he's sexually attracted to her. If she doesn't collaborate with him on an artistic project, then he might become suspicious of her motivations. Making an album with him is the perfect cover. Hope this answers all of your questions :Unownshipper (talk) 06:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Going to have to disagree with you on a few points Unknonwshipper. There is a lot of evidence that Elizabeth suffered a power drop after Booker died at the end of BSI. It is never stated or any reason given, but the evidence is there that she no longer has the level of power she demonstarted after the syphon was destroyed. (Haveing trouble opening the tear for the Old Man Winter, not being able to look Behind all the Doors anymore, having to use a pre-existing tear in the Bull House to get to Rapture and more). As a result of the power drop, Elizabeth had to travel to Rapture personally to find out information and could not create a tear to save herself from the Big Daddy. ::As for the song "You Belong to Me", I strongly suspect that it's meaning in regards to narative was lost in a re-write of the story. In other words the song fit in with an earlier version of the story and not the final version we got to play. Who knows? Maybe the meaning of the song will be made clear one day. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm afraid you've lost me on your response. Are you mixing the games up (not that it's easy to keep all of this straight in the first place)? Elizabeth certainly loses her powers, but it's not after Booker DeWitt is drowned in the river in Infinite, it's after she is killed in BAS Episode 1 following Comstock's impalement by the Big Daddy. :::The Tear in the Bull House let her and Booker get to another version of Columbia, not to Rapture. The one at Factory Docks is the passage between Columbia and Rapture. Yes I'll admit that she was limited to using that artificial tear created by the Lutece Device rather than her own powers, but this was after she lost her powers from dying. Also, she doesn't have any problem "looking behind the doors" until Episode 2, how else could she have "seen" the alternate dimension where the Plasmid was still in its case in Ep 1? :::I don't see any real evidence of her "having trouble" opening the Old Man Winter tear, at least no more than she shows when opening one in Columbia. Or are you referring to how effortlessly she transports herself, Booker, and Songbird to the Bathysphere Station at the end of the previous game? Remember that the game kind of contradicts itelf with the amount of struggle she puts into opening tears. :::Outside of an enemy fight (like when opening the tear in the Good Time Club's basement, the "window" on the elevator, or the tear on her easel to Paris), she puts up a massive effort just to make it work. However, when Booker faces an enemy, not only does she pull forward an item, she does it with the greatest of ease and can even swap between 3 items (usually). :::Yes she groans and strains for a little bit when she's pulling open the bottle of OMW, but I think that's less her having difficulty with the task and more the designers "making" it look dramatic even though logically it should be as simple as snapping her fingers. Remember that after the encounter at Jack Frost's Village, she again pulls forward everything from a Turret (Disambiguation) to a Samurai with almost no effort. Do you realy think she'd be able to do this if her powers were failing her? :::As for finding meaning from the lyrics of "You Belong to Me," unless someone confirms it, it's a pointless effort to try and guess it. It could just as easily be that they wanted a simple excuse to let Courtnee Draper exercise her talents. :::Unownshipper (talk) 21:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Not mixing anything up. After the syphon is destroyed in BSI, Elizabeth had full access to her powers. She easily transported Songbird, Booker and herself to Rapture. She could see Behind All The Doors (she can easliy find out any information she wants anyplace just by looking), she moves around in the Sea of Doors at will. I call this demigod state. But in BaS Pt1, her power levels are much lower than her demigod state. More powerfull than in most of BSI, but clearly not up to her former demigod level. Elizbaeth only totaly looses her power when she returns to Rapture as a living person. (She still has her powers while "dead" and in Paris). Just a point, I never said that Elizabeth's powers were "failing" her. Just that they had been reduced. A great example of Elizbeth's power drop in that she can no longer Look Behind All The Doors. If she could still do that there is zero reason to spend two months with Sander Cohen trying to find out where Sally went. ::::If you look in BaS Pt2, there is a picture of Elizabeth entering Rapture (through the tear in the Silver Fin Restaurant). She is still in her BSI blue dress and still has bruises on her face. It is clearly not very long after Booker "died" in the Last Baptism. If you look in the background you can see that it is the Bull House Impound in Columbia. :::: I think the reason that Elizabeth has a bit of trouble opening the tear to the bottel of OMW is that it is a totaly new tear, not a "natural" random tear like those she uses in Columbia. This shows that her power level is greater than it was in most of BSI, but not nearly that of the demigod level. ::::Elizabeth actually does remain rather constant in how much effort she needs to open tears, it's just that she is opening different types of tears or useing the tears for different effects. There are what I call a "Shadow Tear". These are the most common ones we see in the game. The objects from this tear are grainy and lack color. They don't seem to be fully in the world. They are a "shadow" of what they really are. This type of tear is easy for Elizabeth to open. Then there is the "Portal Tear". These are basicaly doors to the other realities. The first one she opens (to Paris) is one of these and so is the tear she opens in the elevator. These require more effort to open. But anything pasing through this tear is as real as anything else. Elizabeth opens this type of tear to get supplies and ammo for Booker. The last is the "Merge Tear". Elizabeth only does this a few times in the game and it is a great strain to do it. Opening this type of tear actually merges aspects of two different realities together. This is what is really happening when Elizabeth opens the tear in the basement of the Good Times Club and again in the Bull House. They don't actually go to a different reality, but mix parts of two different ones. Which is why you get people with tear sickness (people who are alive in one reality mixed with a version of themselves who are dead in another reality). ::::I know we can't figure out what the meaning of "You Belong to Me" with the information that is currently out there. sm Image Source What is the source for the poster image? In my version of the game, the poster is colored a bit differently and has the record on the side of Elizabeth, leaving Cohel fully visible and Elizabeth's upper body hidden. See here: http://i.ytimg.com/vi/qMdZsY16fX0/hqdefault.jpg In the article, the poster is purely black and white and the record is on the side of Cohen, leaving his upper body more hidden and showing her unique dress that isn't worn in the game. The words are also placed on top of the record instead of next to it. Where is this different version from? 09:41, January 29, 2015 (UTC) YBtM poster Just noticed that this render of the poster we have is not the one we see in-game. I assume that image is from Robb Waters' portfolio, but needless to say, we need the original one. Early You Belong to Me Poster.jpg ‎ You Belong to Me poster in the Manta Ray Lounge.jpg Cohen Elizabeth Poster.png|Poster used in game --Shacob (talk) 19:51, January 12, 2016 (UTC) There you go. sm --Solarmech (talk) 22:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) That was quick! Thank you! --Shacob (talk) 22:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC)